


'Cause I've learned to slam on the brake. Before I even turn the key. Before I make the mistake. Before I lead with the worst of me.

by Via_Thebest



Series: The life and times of A Serpents, The Sheriff Son and A Bulldog [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Kevin and Fangs have an open relationships, Kevin joined Serpents, M/M, Moose family is not a fan of gay people, Posted Moose and Kevin kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Via_Thebest/pseuds/Via_Thebest
Summary: Kevin and Fangs were just having a little fun, until a Moose shows up.





	'Cause I've learned to slam on the brake. Before I even turn the key. Before I make the mistake. Before I lead with the worst of me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot

On a night were the rain was pouring down and Kevin was laying on the lap of his charming boyfriend, Fangs. For once they were at Kevin's house why? Tom and Sierra were on their honeymoon for two weeks. Joise and her band the Pusscats were doing some shows outside of Riverdale for a week. So that means Kevin had the house all to him self. Unlike other kids who would have a big party and brun the house down, Kevin did some more chill if by chill you mean join the Serpents. Yep the formar sheriff's son was Number 1, dating a Serpent and Number 2, he was a Serpent. This week had been a big one, hell as of tonight Kevin was official a Serpent.

"You're doing a good."

"What do you mean?" 

"Well after my beat up, I was sore of weeks you just seem chill. Like you just got a paper cut" 

"Trust me it hurts bad, but you make it feel so much better."

Kevin then begins to make-out with Fangs then the next thing you knew both of their clothes and on the ground in the living room. As they going at it, there was a knock at the door. Both of the boy freeze. Oh shit they both thought what if Joise and her crew came home a day early or Tom and Sierra back from there honeymoon a weeks early. Yep that wouldn't be weird at all not one bit. Kevin doing his Serpent boyfriend on the couch and his new Serpent jacket and tattoo just out in the open. Nope not weird at all. Luckly it not their worst fear. As a few seconds later they here the voice of who's knock.

"Kev, It's me Moose can you open the door." Something about Moose came of weird to Kevin like something had happend.

So Kevin puts on his pants and opens the door. As soon as the door was open the big footballer just fell into Kevin's arms and just cried for 3 minutes, until he kiss him. Kevin wasn't fighting Moose lips were just all ways so soft. Moose Kept on kissing Kevin, until he saw Fangs on the couch in a blanket over him to hid the fact hat he had no pants on, Moose then pushed Kevin on to couch and was freeking out.

"WAIT WHAT? Kevin why did you kiss me back, where your date/boyfriend is just on the couch?!"

"Look Moose I know you think it bad but me and Fangs just have an open relationship."

"Yeah its fine." Fangs at last began to talk.

With that Moose fell on the couch and went back to crying. Both Kevin and Fangs noticed the marks, cuts and bruises all over him and the fact that he was wet like he had been sitting in the rain for sometime. Kevin at last asks,

"Moose, What happened?" 

"My dad had look on phone and had seen a DM I had got from this guy who I was going to hook up with and......"

Fangs then (with his pants on) came over and sayed "Hey just take your time. ok?"

Moose nods then keeps going with his story "He said that no son of his would be a..." Moose was crying even hard a this point "...pansies an then he began to push me, hit me and then he grab a knife a he began to cut me with it..." Moose then takes of his jacket to show even more cuts and bruises "and then he kicked me out."

Kevin and Fangs were just in shocked. How could some do this to their own blood? To their son? 

"Fangs get the first-aid kit it's just in the kitchen." 

Fangs nods and gets up 

Kevin just gives Moose a hug and Moose is just crying and crying. When Fangs comes back with the first-aid kit. They both begin to fix up Moose as he got warm and calm down.  
He they asked,

"Kev, can I stay here for a few day? Just until I find a place to stay."

"Moose, you can stay here for as long as you like." 

"And my place is all ways open to."

"Thanks."

"Hey, do you want a change of clothes cause you're are all wet and a bit blood."

"Thanks, that would be great"

Kevin gets up and walks up to his room to find some clothes for Moose. As Moose begins to make small talk with Fangs.

"So how long have you and Kev been datting?" 

"Right before the muiscal."

"But I thought you were dating Midge"

"Open relationship."

Kevin comes down with a new set of clothing and gives them to Moose. Moose then gets up and gose to the bathroom to get change. When he came back, now in a far better place, this means he now see all the cuts and marks on Kevin face from his beat up.

"Hey what happen to your face?"

Oh, funny thing happened, I joined the Serpent"

"Wait what?!"

"Yeah its true." Fangs at last began to talk. "He also killed Hot dog but other then that he did a great job with his Serpents Initiation."

"Ok I didn't also killed Hot dog he ran onto the road."

"Yeah beacuse you went not look." 

"I wasn't look beacuse you were make-out with me."

"Fine you win."

"Hey were do you want sleep beacuse I getting tried and want to crash"

"Take my bed me and Fangs can just say on the couch."

"Are you cool with that Fangs?" Moose ask.

"Yeah I'm fine with that."

Moose then walks up to Kevin's room and pass out. And that was the night for Kevin, Moose and Fangs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, Kudos and comments are welcome.  
> BTW can you tell I was listening DHE when writing this.


End file.
